


Blackmail

by SmutWithPlot



Series: Blackmail [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/pseuds/SmutWithPlot
Summary: Among the many things Severus Snape is, one of them is a marvelous actor... // A ficlet of sorts, toying with a headcanon I have that Bellatrix is a shameless gold digger who wants men with power... And Snape certainly qualifies. Makes her extra bitter when the war ends and he turns out to be a turncoat. She'll never forgive him for it.





	Blackmail

He'd heard her coming from down the hall, so Severus wasn't surprised when Bellatrix came whizzing by, grabbing his robes and spinning them both until she was up against the wall and he was standing before her, much closer than a platonic relationship would allow.

"Why do you always pick me when you want to make him jealous?" he purred, knowing darn well what she was up to.

"Because he's scared to death of you for one, and for another, you are a _marvelous_ kisser," she replied, hoping to fool the passers-by that they were whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"He's scared of me? Really?" Severus asked as if new to this information. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

"And a marvelous actor..." she added, slipping her hands around his collar, his hair brushing lightly against her arms. He chuckled as they closed the remaining space between them.

When Rodolphus came around the corner, they were still locked together in a passionate kiss. Severus had one hand in the small of Trixie's back while the other was cupping her cheek as they moved as one. Trixie moaned lightly as she kept one hand at the nape of his neck and the other clutching his arm, both of them with their eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment together.

Rodolphus snarled, but didn't dare to say a word to them as he stormed by, Evan following, worried, behind him. Regulus, however, was simply standing there, as if trying to find out whether or not his cousin's face was still there under Severus' great nose. Severus stopped for a moment and glared at the underclassman.

"Well, what do you want?" he snapped, terribly annoyed.

Regulus jumped. "Oh, nothing!"

"Then get lost!"

Regulus gave a small squeak and scampered away, looking over his shoulder for another moment to see them back at it. He shook his head and continued on, hoping to catch up with Rodolphus.

When the boy was gone, Severus took a step back and Trixie was flustered beyond belief, although smiling—no, _beaming—_ at him.

"What?"

She shook her head. "You, Severus Snape, are something else."

He smirked. "Thank you."

She laughed again, still shaking her head as she headed down the corridor. "Just...just something else..."

He grinned to himself and stored the memory under the increasingly large cabinet entitled _Blackmail_...

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget how terribly short this thing is.


End file.
